El enigmático joven Sherlock Holmes
by LenoreQueenOfDeth
Summary: Jhon Watson jamás pensó que Sherlock Holmes cambiaría su vida de una manera tan radical. Su último año de preparatoria en el colegio Bristol tuvo de todo menos calma. Un entrenamiento bastante apropiado para alguien que iniciará su entrenamiento en el Colegio Militar.
1. Chapter 1

**El primer día de muchos por venir**

La mudanza era el problema más grande de todos. Mi padre siempre se quejaba del mal servicio, sin embargo no quedaba de otra. No había más. Ese mismo día, cuando apenas nos lográbamos acomodar en la nueva casa (bastante cómoda, con el espacio suficiente para la familia), mi padre tenía una reunión con el director del Colegio para tramitar mi inscripción.

El director era amigo de mi padre. Muy amigos, me atrevo a decir. No habría mayor problema en la inscripción, ni los clásicos trámites burocráticos para la asignación de mi grupo. Yo no estaba muy emocionado, en realidad, últimamente no me emocionaba con nada.

El lunes por la mañana no hubo necesidad de despertador. Estaba lo suficiente nervioso como para dormir. Me vestí el traje, uniforme exigido en el Colegio y me decidí por terminar de una vez por todas con el penoso martirio. En la primera clase me ubicaron al final del grupo, justo a un lado de la pared. Agradecido de ese acto, y de haberme salvado de una exhausta presentación, me recargué en la mesa y me dispuse a hacer notas sobre la clase en cuestión: matemáticas.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, levanté la vista alarmado, los demás alumnos parecían haber estado esperando ese preciso momento. Un alumno entró como si nada y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus movimientos calculados, la mirada se paseó por el salón entero, sus ojos grises se detuvieron en mí unos cinco segundos más y luego se desviaron al profesor frente a él.

─Señor Holmes, de nuevo tarde. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

─Señor Eastwood. ¿Puedo pasar?

─No.

─Un alumno nuevo, ¿no es así? Por eso desea impresionarlo, debe ser hijo de algún miembro del consejo o algún allegado al mismo, quiere dar la mejor imagen denotando una disciplina de la cual obviamente carece. Se ha puesto el traje más caro que hay en su closet, el que sólo reserva para la entrega de títulos y ceremonias de graduación. Sin embargo, no es el que está en mejor estado, ha sido remendado tres veces de la manga derecha y...

─ ¡Señor Holmes!─ estalló el profesor que tenía el rostro colorado. Su bigote rubio se movía penosamente sobre su labio superior en un fatídico intento por pronunciar palabra. ─ ¡Déjese de estupideces ahora mismo! ¡No lo toleré el año pasado, no lo toleraré este!

─Déjeme pensar... ¿Está por mandarme con el director ahora mismo?, sus hombros han tomado esa postura en donde usted está completamente derrotado...─ algunas risas se escucharon en el aula, no sabía exactamente a dónde mirar. Creo que yo estaba más asustado por lo que el profesor pudiera decir que el joven Holmes. Éste se mantenía de lo más sereno, su figura esbelta erguida con la autoridad, que en efecto, le faltaba al agobiado profesor.

─Afuera, ¡ahora! Y no vuelvas sin una firma del director Horowitz.─ Holmes se dio la vuelta y salió del aula azotando la puerta. El señor Eastwood me dirigió una mirada apenada, yo tragué saliva y bajé mi mirada a mi cuaderno. Obviamente no mencionaría nada de esto a mi padre. Pero ahora la duda estaba en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo sabía ese extraño joven que yo era hijo de alguien al que querría el consejo mantener contento? ¿Cómo, si ni siquiera me miró más de cinco segundos?

Holmes volvió después de diez minutos exactos, los conté. Abrió la puerta de igual manera, avanzó a grandes pasos hasta el escritorio del profesor y depositó en él una hoja, en al cual supuse venía la firma del director. Todos los alumnos, incluyéndome, seguimos sus movimientos hasta que él se sentó en la antepenúltima silla de la penúltima fila. Tres más allá de donde estaba yo.

De su portafolios sacó un block donde se dispuso a tomar notas rápidas de lo que Eastwood explicaba. El profesor se negaba rotundamente a mirarlo, Holmes ladeó una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, al parecer la miseria ajena le divertía.

La clase terminó, el profesor recogió los folios donde nos había encargado unos cuantos ejercicios de repaso. Después de despedirse, salió lo más rápido del salón. Pobre hombre, en verdad la había pasado mal. Miré al extraño joven, y noté que tenía las piernas sobre la silla, debido a su delgadez, pudo pegar sus rodillas a su pecho y las manos las tenía como quien reza, los dedos largos sobre los labios. Parecía totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba aire urgentemente.

Me levanté y avancé entre la fila saltando pies y piernas. Sentí cómo una mirada me seguía: era él. No disimulaba, así que le importaba un carajo que yo le devolviera la mirada más desafiante de la que era capaz. Él simplemente dejó puestos sus ojos azul grisáceo en mi persona, esa distracción me costó cara.

Tropecé y fui a dar de bruces al piso. La risa fue general. Me levanté fingiendo una sonrisa, me reí de mí mismo y pareció aliviar la burla, poco a poco se fueron callando. Todos se rieron, excepto él. Salí del aula y corrí a los servicios de muchachos. Hice lo que debía y cuando salí al lavabo, me topé con el misterioso Holmes recargado en la pared.

─ ¿Militar o miembro de gobierno?

─ ¿Disculpa?

─Tu padre, ¿militar o miembro del gobierno?

─Yo...─ balbuceé.

─Militar.─ replicó él, sus ojos aguileños me barrieron de arriba abajo, en realidad me empezaba a asustar. ─Corte de cabello militar, postura derecha, zapatos pulcramente lustrados, apuesto a que te obliga a lustrarlos antes de dormir como se acostumbra en el ejército. Complexión atlética, no has tenido una infancia normal, por decirlo de alguna manera. Anillo de la Academia Militar, regalo sentimental de un veterano de guerra a su primogénito, esperanzado porque siga sus pasos... Sin embargo tú no quieres... Vaya, qué patética es tu vida.

─Perdón, ¿qué ha sido todo eso?

─Simple observación. No es nada del otro mundo... O bueno, en realidad sí lo es.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─Sherlock Holmes. Detective Consultor.

─Eso no existe.

─Pues claro que no, yo lo inventé. No encontrarás otro Detective Consultor en el mundo, y ninguno mejor, si me permites.

─Eres un estudiante, no eres un detective.

─ ¿Me estás probando?─ su voz era fría, sus ojos eran inquisidores, y su postura rígida realmente intimidaba.

─No. Ahora si me permites...─ rodeé su figura y salí del baño. No me siguió, afortunadamente. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta el aula, y me senté en mi lugar. El muchacho de delante era un pelirrojo de risa estridente. ─Oye, ¿qué pasa con Holmes?─ pregunté en un espacio de silencio.

─ ¿El loco Holmes?

─El psicópata Holmes, querrás decir...─ el chico de frente del pelirrojo se metió en la plática.

─ ¿Psicópata?─ creo que la voz me tembló más de lo que me permití aceptar.

─Psicópata. Todos le tienen miedo. Es un fenómeno.

─Pero... ¿Quién es?

─Sherlock Holmes, vive al sur, con sus padres, y uno de sus dos hermanos mayores: Mycroft. Es todo lo que sé. En realidad nadie sabe mucho de él, no habla con nadie. Está completamente loco.─ mis compañeros siguieron su propia charla. Me recliné en el respaldo y me limité a esperar que el día terminara. Sherlock no se presentó al resto de las clases.

Pero en la última clase, justo en el momento en que pensé que podría zafarme de mi desgracia y poder ir a casa a descansar se me vino lo peor. Eso me recordó a una frase que siempre usaba mi papá: "Nunca bajes la defensa, hasta estar seguro que es el final".

─Este trabajo será en parejas.─ apenas dicho esto, todo el grupo se puso en marcha para formar su equipo. Los chicos con los que había hablado antes: Francis (el pelirrojo) y William (el rubio) formaron pareja. La señorita Bacon se levantó de su escritorio, con un ademán calló al grupo entero. ─Espero que todos tengas ya sus parejas de trabajo...─ me vi en la penosa necesidad de levantar la mano. ─Señor Watson. ¿Qué ocurre?

─Yo no tengo pareja de trabajo, señorita Bacon.

─Espere un momento.─ tomó registro de todas las parejas de trabajo y posteriormente se dirigió a mí. ─ ¿John Watson?

─ ¿Sí?

─Venga por favor.─ dijo y se sentó en su escritorio. En realidad ya lo sabía, pero me negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Me levanté y fui a encontrarme con la profesora. ─Señor Watson, me temo que no puedo permitirle trabajar solo, por respeto suyo y a los demás compañeros.

─Entiendo.

─Sólo hay un alumno del que no tengo registro, y al parecer, él como usted, no tiene pareja de trabajo... Es el joven Sherlock Holmes. ¿Lo ubica?

─Sí.─ dije amargamente.

─Perfecto. Señor Watson, cualquier problema diríjase conmigo. No lo piense ni un minuto.─ vaya, de verdad que Holmes se había hecho de una fama entre el personal y los alumnos. Y ahora tenía que trabajar con él.

Sólo iba a ser un trabajo. Sólo una semana de lidiar con ese extraño muchacho y ya.

Qué equivocado estaba.


	2. Pareja de trabajo

**Pareja de trabajo**

Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿De dónde demonios iba yo a sacar contacto con Sherlock Holmes? No se apareció en todo el día, no sabía nada de él, no sabía dónde vivía (ni quería saber), pero ahora, fuera como fuera tenía que hallarlo. Parecía que todo el colegio lo conocía. Pero nadie sabía darme razón de su paradero. Hasta que una chica, muy bonita por cierto, me dijo que lo había visto en la Hemeroteca.

Allá fui de inmediato.

En efecto, mi traumatizante compañero estaba ahí sentado al final de la sala de consulta, rodeado de periódicos viejos de hojas amarillentas. Me acerqué con firme determinación, quizá más de la que en realidad tenía. Y me planté frente a la mesa. Abrí la boca, pero él levantó un dedo índice delgado y acusador.

─No.

─ ¿Qué?─ respondí, realmente estaba confundido.

─La respuesta es no.

─ ¿No, qué?

─No voy a hacer ningún trabajo contigo, yo trabajo solo.

─ ¿Cómo supiste a lo que venía?

─Tu manera de caminar, tu forma de apretar los puños, los labios secos. Es obvio que estás disgustado con la idea de trabajar conmigo, tanto como yo. Así que la respuesta es no.

─Pues no te iba a preguntar. Tenemos que hacer el trabajo y punto final.─ Sherlock levantó la vista, entrecerró sus ojos, fijos en los míos y negó.

─Nop.

─No seas infantil. Después de una semana podrás librarte de mí, tanto como yo de ti.

─La pregunta es... ¿Qué tiene que ver Mr. Smith con la señorita Hyde? Vamos John... ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos dos?

─ ¿Qué?─ me sacaba de contexto, me sacaba de mis casillas, me sacaba de todos lados. ─ ¿De qué me hablas?

─El caso de los tres jarrones, apuesto que lo recuerdas. La policía ha dado por cerrado el caso, pero hay algo que no cuadra... Siéntate. Anda, anda, no seas tímido.─ ante mis desorbitados ojos, de un saltito se hizo a un lado en el sofá y me cedió lugar. Empezó a extender las hojas de periódico sobre la mesa, en un orden que sólo tenía sentido para él.

─Oye yo... Tengo que irme.─ me rehusé a sentarme con él. Sherlock levantó su vista y me miró con recelo. ─Tengo cosas que hacer. Hablaré con la Señorita Bacon, haré que nos separen, apuesto que no tendrá problema. Suerte con los Jarrones... O lo que sea que hagas. Te veo en clase.

Me giré, ni siquiera volteé a verlo. Su mirada era gélida y su rostro pálido enmarcado por su cabello rizado y alborotado. Apresuré el paso, quería salir de ahí de inmediato. Al llegar a casa me dispuse a llamar a la Señorita Bacon esa misma tarde, y pedir la separación de mi compañero. Sin embargo, por uno o por otro asunto no pude llevar a cabo la llamada.

Eran las seis en punto cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un comic. Escuché diálogos entre mi mamá y alguien, pero no alcancé a reconocer la voz extraña.

─ ¡John!─ abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Quién me podría buscar a mí? Salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras tratando de asomarme por el barandal de la escalera para ver quién era. ¡Santa madre! Sherlock estaba en el rellano de la puerta, se sacudía el abrigo negro que traía encima del uniforme. ─Hijo, este jovencito dice que harán un trabajo juntos, los dejo para que platiquen.─ se dirigió a Sherlock y le sonrió, aquél levantó la comisura derecha como única respuesta.

Esperé a que mi madre hubiera desaparecido hacia la cocina.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─Fue fácil. Bastó con identificar los restos que dejaron tus huellas, descartar los materiales de la construcción del Colegio y por último deducir los materiales de tu casa, sin contar los de las calles, los cuales ya ubico perfectamente. Una vez en esta zona, bueno, sólo pregunté por el Militar Watson, al parecer son famosos en el vecindario. O lo era tu padre, antes de dejar Bristol y mudarse a...

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

─Pensé que era un No.

─No te lo tomes todo a personal, John. ¿Trabajaremos en la sala? Qué casa más... acogedora. ¿Es del siglo XVIII? Sí, estructura victoriana, aunque las últimas modificaciones son...

─Sólo cállate.─ Sherlock se giró hacia mí y abrió esos ojos aguileños con perspicacia. ─ ¿No puedes estar callado más de dos minutos?

─Estoy callado la mayor parte del día.─ dio tres pasos hacia la escalera y miró hacia arriba. ─Ah, ya sé cuál es tu habitación. ¿Puedo subir?

─No.

─Sólo observaré.

─No.

─No te diré nada.

─No.

─ ¿Por favor?

─No.

─Subiré.─ subió dos peldaños y me lancé sobre él, haciendo que cayéramos sobre los escalones. Se quejó y me empujó. Mamá apareció en el umbral de la cocina, inmediatamente se lanzó hacia nosotros.

─Pero, ¿qué pasó muchachos? ¿Se están peleando?

─No─ dije yo.

─Sí─ respondió Sherlock. Lo miré con enfado y se acomodó el abrigo. ─Bueno, quizá no...

─ ¿Qué pasa, John?

─Nada madre... Subiremos a trabajar.

─De acuerdo, ¿les preparo té?

─Con galletitas─ murmuró Sherlock subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

─Sólo el té, mamá, por favor.

─Es simpático, ¿no?

─ ¿Él? Mamá, no lo conoces.─ me giré y subí la escalera lo más rápido que pude. Al entrar en mi habitación, Sherlock estaba inspeccionando todo, de verdad que parecía policía. ─Ey, no toques nada... Te lo advierto.

─Hmmm... ¿Nos traerá galletitas?─ preguntó el cínico sentándose de manera propia en la orilla de mi cama.

─No.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Porque no se me antoja, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

─No lo sé. Tú estabas en la clase, yo no...

─ ¿Por qué no usas tu magnífico poder deductivo para decirme qué dejó de tarea?

─Veamos... Seguramente tenemos que exponer algún tema histórico, algo local, con suficiente material didáctico y original. Nuestra exposición no debe sobrepasar los diez minutos por pareja. Además de un trabajo escrito de cinco cuartillas.

─Espera... ¿Eso lo dedujiste de qué? ¿Mis ojos, mis calcetines?

─En realidad lo acabo de leer en tu agenda─ sonrió y puso de nuevo sus manos en la misma posición en la que lo había visto pensar en el salón. Fruncí el ceño y me dejé caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

─ ¿Cómo lo haces?─ susurré sin más. Eso pareció sacarlo de contexto, se enderezó y levantó una ceja interrogante.

─ ¿Hacer qué?

─Todo... Deducir todo. Dices cosas de las personas que ni siquiera ellas quieren aceptar que son.

─Observo a detalle.

─Yo te estoy observando y no puedo deducir ni siquiera si usas champú o no.

─Error. Tú no observas, sólo ves. Es un error común, no debería agobiarte. La mayoría son así.

─No, no, no. Te estoy observando, Holmes.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué deduces?

─No tengo idea... No logro conectar nada...

─No esfuerces tu pequeño cerebro. Está bien.

─Cierra la boca. Mides 1.78 m. No pesas más de 70 kilos. Kilos más, kilos menos. Tienes 18 años, casi nunca sales al sol...─ mi compañero sonrió, creo que se estaba burlando.

─Vamos, John. ¿Qué más?

─ ¿Te divierto?

─Un poquito.

─Tu abrigo es viejo, quizá herencia de algún abuelo. Tus padres son matemáticos, o policías... O algo así. Ahí tienes. ¿Qué tal?

─Mmm, nada mal, John. Salvo que no acertaste en nada.

─ ¿Qué?

─Mi turno...

─Oh no, no...─ levantó una mano y me callé. Juntó sus manos de nuevo frente a sus labios y después de segundos en los que me quedé como un maniquí frío a merced de su mirada, por fin habló.

─ 17 años, aún no te ha salido barba y sufres por ello. Padre: militar retirado, condecorado seguramente en infantería y hecho coronel de segundo grado. Sin embargo fielmente respetado en esta ciudad. Madre: Contadora, pero no ha trabajado seguramente desde que tú llegaste al mundo. Muy cariñosa, pero recia cuando se enoja. 1.70 m. 68 kilogramos. La ropa no es nueva, sin embargo es de marca, ¿Fue en Liverpool el invierno pasado, no? Sí, seguro que fue en uno de esos grandes almacenes. Jamás has trabajado en exterior, tono de piel ligeramente bronceado, un viaje familiar a la playa seguramente semanas antes de entrar a Bristol. Cuando te pones nervioso, tus manos tiemblan. Es un tic seguramente apropiado en algún deporte... ¿Rugby?

─Yo...

─ ¿Me equivoqué en algo?

─68 y medio...

─ ¿Qué?

─Peso 68 y medio.

─Ah, 500 gramos... No pasará la siguiente vez.─ se desperezó. En ese momento mi mamá entró con una charola de plata con una tetera y dos tazas.

─Aquí tienen, muchachos.

─ ¿Y las galletitas?

─Ah, es cierto. En un momento las traigo...─ Sherlock le sonrió a mi madre de manera casi mecánica y se inclinó para preparar su taza de té.

─ ¿No me acompañas, John?

─Magnífico.

─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que haces, es magnífico...

─Oh, bueno...

─ ¡Excelente! ¡El trabajo de un genio!─ sonreí y lo miré extasiado. Él ladeó una sonrisa y se bebió un sorbo de té. ─Oh, lo siento...

─No en realidad es genial que lo digas.

─ ¿Qué haces aún en el Colegio? Pierdes tu tiempo.

─Siempre es bueno prepararse. Además, mis padres insisten en que termine la educación básica.

─Pero pierdes el tiempo, Sherlock. Podrías estar en Cambridge.

─Yo estudiaré en Oxford. Y bueno, John, yo siempre pierdo el tiempo. Lo pierdo porque es necesario. Pero bueno, dejemos de habla r demí, es interesante, lo admito, pero hay trabajo que hacer.

─Me encanta el entusiasmo que pones por la tarea.

─ ¿Tarea? Oh no, John...

─ ¿Entonces qué trabajo?

─Yo investigo casos, tú haces la tarea.

─Bueno, pero si tú serás cínico.

─Sincero, y administrativo, si me permites. Además tengo muchos casos, ni te imaginas el trabajo que es.

─ ¿Trabajas para la policía o qué?

─Mi trabajo es independiente. Ya te lo dije, John, soy Detective Asesor.

─Eso ni siquiera existe.

─Yo lo inventé, te lo repito.

─ ¿Y quién te paga?

─No trabajo por dinero.

─ ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Caridad?

─Bueno yo... Me aburro.

─Te aburres...─ me crucé de brazos mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Así que el niño se aburría. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró mi mamá con un plato de galletitas. Sherlock enderezó la postura y alzó las cejas observando con ojo crítico a las galletas.

─Oh, avena con frutos rojos...─ murmuró. Suspiré.

─Así es jovencito. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Oh mamá, no le des cuerda por favor.─ rogué. Sherlock, que parecía siempre dispuesto a decir su opinión abrió la boca. ─Y allí va...

─El olor, los grumos, la consistencia de la...

─Gracias mamá, pero ahora empezaremos a trabajar.─ corté la explicación de él, me miró levantando una ceja pero lo ignoré.

─Oh, es cierto. Los dejo para que trabajen, permiso.─ mi madre salió y nos dejó solos de nuevo. Sherlock tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca para morder y masticar con delicadeza.

─Mmm, rica.─ musitó.

─Pues claro, ¿quién crees que las cocina?─ dije con aire orgulloso, mi mamá se lucía con sus galletas desde que tenía memoria.

─Tu mamá no...─ Sherlock me miró impasible, muy serio él. Pero muy en el fondo de sus malditos ojos observadores estaba ocultando una carcajada. Le miré de mala manera, pero aun así la duda quedó grabada en mi mente.

─ ¿Me ayudarás con el trabajo o no?─ dije por fin, volviendo al tema que nos competía.

─Noup.─ lo asesiné con la mirada. ─Bueno, bueno, sí. En cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarme.

─Ahora hasta historiador me saliste.

─Sólo sé que el libro correcto lo soluciona todo.

─El libro correcto, ¿eh?

─Me sé la clasificación entera de la biblioteca, la ubicación exacta de cada volumen.

─No lo dudo...─ murmuré y me senté de nuevo para prepararme una taza d té y coger una galleta, para después beber con él. Tenía que aceptarlo, ya no me parecía un espécimen raro de la naturaleza. Bueno, sí, pero ya no me daba miedo.─ Dicen que eres un psicópata...─ susurré empinándome enseguida la taza de té.

─Error.─ dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y dejaba la taza de té sobre la bandeja. ─Soy un sociópata altamente funcional.

─Ah, mira. Eso es más tranquilizante que lo anterior.─ ¿notaba el sarcasmo? Pues si lo hizo no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

─Cuestión de investigación y un buen manejo de los conceptos.

─Ya... ¿Vives lejos de aquí?

─Al Sur. 30 minutos caminando, 15 en carro y 20 en bicicleta.─ alcé las cejas y puse una cara de "Ah, órale".

─ ¿Siempre eres así?

─Así, ¿cómo?

─Tan... Tú.

─No puedo cambiar, John. Simplemente no me puedo abrir y cerrar como un grifo de agua.

─Bueno, eso me queda bastante claro.─ me miró un momento, luego se levantó y cogió su portafolios. Se arregló el abrigo, levantándose el cuello. Levanté una ceja con desaprobación.

─Me tengo que ir.─ dijo al fin. ─Tengo una cita.─ sonreí, por fin decía algo lógico que diría un joven de nuestra edad.

─Vaya, vaya. Ya decía yo que ese cabello y ese carácter iban a terminar conquistando a alguien. "Siempre hay un tal para cual". ─ dije y noté que me miró como quien ve a un alien─ Lo dice mamá, un proverbio, refrán. No importa.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ las cejas de Sherlock formaron un arco negro sobre sus ojos.

─Pues de la chica... Debe de tener una paciencia enorme para aguantarte, pero han de formar linda pareja. ¿Es del Colegio?

─Sigo sin comprenderte.

─Mmm, de tu chica, la mujer con la que vas a tener la cita...─ Sherlock tenía cara de dos enormes signos de interrogación.

─No es una chica.

─Oh, yo...─ me sonrojé, realmente estaba apenado. No era una chica... Dios. ─Sherlock, lo siento. No quise ser indiscreto, mira yo no le diré a absolutamente nadie. ¿De acuerdo? Lo prometo.

─ ¿Decir qué?

─Lo de tus preferencias...─ susurré. No quería que mamá escuchara por si pasaba fuera del cuarto.

─ ¿Qué preferencias?

─Pues...─ en ese momento me callé y reflexioné sobre la pregunta que iba a hacer, reformulándola al instante. ─ ¿Con quién tienes una cita a estas horas?

─Con el Doctor Jekyll, el forense.─ muy bien, al carajo lo normal. Me levanté, el color se me bajó del rostro de un jalón. Él hablaba de un doctor, y yo sacando conclusiones que no eran. De verdad era patético.

─Ah, ya veo. Muy común, de hoy, ¿no? Tener citas con el forense a las 7 de la noche. Las tardes del autocinema ya son una antigüedad.─ musité enfadado conmigo mismo por mi enorme bocota. Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. ─Oye, ¿enserio te vas a ver con un forense?

─He logrado que me deje ver el cuerpo de la señorita Hyde. Claro, a cambio de un par de Puros habanos de mi padre. No se lo digas a nadie.─ guiño el ojo derecho, haciendo un sonido de "crak" con su boca. Abrió la puerta y salió. Apenas reaccioné lo seguí escaleras abajo.

─Oye, ¿qué pasó con el trabajo?

─ ¿Ya te marchas tan pronto? ¿No te quedas a cenar, querido?─ mi mamá salió de sabrá Dios donde. Sherlock negó.

─Mi tiempo es vital, señora Watson. Otro día será.

─Eres bienvenido cuando quieras visitar a mi John.

─Mamá... ¿No tienes galletas que hervir? Digo, té...─ mi mamá se giró y se fue entendiendo la indirecta. Miré a Sherlock que ya estaba fuera de mi casa. Aquél suspiró y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo su camino. ─Oye, no me respondiste. ¿Qué con el trabajo?

─Ya somos pareja, John.

─ Disculpa, ¿qué?

─Ya somos pareja de trabajo. Eso es lo que importa. Mañana en la fuente del centro a las 17 horas en punto. No llegues tarde.─ repitió el sonidito "crank" con la boca y el guiño. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta hasta que Sherlock ya no era más que una mancha negra que doblaba la esquina al final de la calle.


	3. Fenómeno

**Fenómeno**

El día siguiente me desperté con ganas de no hacer nada. Siempre me despertaba así, pero ese día en especial parecía que me habían dosificado una dosis extra de flojera. Quizá era porque la adrenalina de haber entrado al colegio ya se había bajado. Después de todo, no había estado tan mal.

Bajé a desayunar, mi madre ya tenía servida la mesa: Huevos con beicon. Mi padre leía el periódico mientras daba sorbos a su café. Me acomodé en la silla sin hacer mucho ruido, a él no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando leía. Comencé mi desayuno en completo silencio.

─ ¿Y cómo te fue en el colegio, John?─ levanté mi vista, mi padre estaba tras el periódico.

─Ammm, bien, bien.

─ ¿Ya hiciste algún amigo nuevo?

─No, qué va. Apenas es el primer día, padre, no creo que hiciera un amigo tan rápido.

─Pues un compañero suyo vino ayer a casa. Uno muy peculiar...

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llama, John?─ me tragué el huevo y bebí un trago grande de jugo, no quería hablar de Sherlock aún, mi padre sabía muy bien cómo interrogarme para saber unas cuantas verdades.

─Mmm, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo.

─Su nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Muchachito muy brillante...─ ¡mamá! Joder... Ella dejó el plato de fruta sobre la mesa y se quedó pensativa, después concluyó: ─Aunque muy raro─ mi padre bajó el periódico, sus ojos brillaban con qué ¿Sorpresa?

─ ¿Sherlock Holmes? ¿Un Holmes?

─ ¿Lo conoces?─ pregunté mientras dejaba caer los cubiertos sobre el plato. Mi padre sonrió y dobló el periódico en su regazo, oh, esto se ponía bueno.

─A él no. Conocí a sus padres...

─ ¿Enserio?─ estaba emocionado. Resultaba que mi padre me iba a decir más de mi misterioso compañero.

─Sí, su padre y yo fuimos juntos a Bristol. Su madre, una mujer brillante, y él un tipo hogareño desde joven. Cuando yo me fui al Colegio Militar los dejé de ver, pero eran buenas personas. Me imagino que sus hijos igual.

─Bueno...─ musité algo incómodo ─Sherlock es muy brillante.

─No lo dudo. Su madre es matemática. Así que te ha tocado el chico como compañero de clase, ¿y qué tal es? ¿Hogareño como su padre?

─Oh, no... Nada de eso.─ respondí al instante. ─Es muy... Tímido.

─ ¿Tímido? Qué extraño, no sé de dónde será así.─ mi padre tomó su periódico de nuevo y volvió a su lectura. ─Espero conocerle pronto y ver de nuevo a sus padres, me gustaría saludarles.

─Quizá...─ susurré.

La primera clase del día: Química. Mi dosis de flojera se había disminuido un poco con la charla con padre. En fin, de todas maneras, el trabajo con Sherlock sólo duraría una semana, tenía todo un año para conocerlo, si es que podía conocer algo más de él.

Esta vez llegué más temprano y al entrar al aula aún había muchos lugares donde poder sentarme. Sin embargo elegí el mismo, el día anterior me había sentado bien estar ahí. Aislado, pero informado de todo. La clase iniciaría en cinco minutos, me preguntaba si Sherlock llegaría de nuevo tarde, pero cuando levanté la vista ya entraba por la puerta y sin siquiera buscar, se metió en la fila continua a la mía, sentándose en la butaca de mi lado.

─Sherlock, ¡hola!─ dije. Él me miró y me sonrió como único saludo. Acto seguido entró la profesora de Ciencias: la señorita Donovan. Tuvimos que resolver ecuaciones químicas, dios...

─ ¿John?─ susurró Sherlock a mitad del tiempo que nos habían dado para resolver las cinco ecuaciones. Lo ignoré. ─ ¿John? ¿John, John, Jawn, ¡John!?

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ le susurré enfadado levantando mi vista de mi folio. Él me miró con las cejas arriba y se inclinó hacia mí.

─Estoy aburrido...─ no le pegué con la banca en la cabeza porque estaba sentado en ella. Fruncí el ceño y bajé mi vista a mis ecuaciones. Seguí batallando con ellas por otros cinco segundos.

─ ¿John, John? ¡Jawn!─ gruñó él.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ le susurré en el tono más amenazador que pude.

─Estoy aburrido...

─Tienes cinco ecuaciones químicas ahí... ¿No te basta?─ espeté con los dientes apretados.

─Mmm, nop. Ya las terminé.─ me atraganté con mi propia saliva. ─Eh, John, no te mueras, te necesito para unos asuntitos...

─ ¿Ya terminaste?

─Desde hace veinte minutos.

─Dios mío...─ susurré, miré mi folio y aún me faltaban tres ecuaciones, y las primeras dos: no tenía ni la menor idea de si estaban bien. Le miré con recelo y seguí con lo mío. Se reclinó más a mi lugar y empezó a fisgonear mi trabajo.

─John, el bromuro de calcio no puede mezclarse con el ácido sulfúrico sin que ocurra una calamnidad, eso es elemental...─ boté mi lápiz y lo miré, él se reclinó a su butaca. ─Oh, quizá sí... Quién sabe.

─Para mí no es elemental, ahora si me disculpas...─ continué con mi trabajo.

─Jhooon...

─ ¿Ahora qué?

─Toma mis respuestas...─ alcé mis ojos a él. Había resbalado su folio discretamente hasta que colgara a mí, dándome una vista perfecta de las operaciones a seguir. Negué con la cabeza.

─No...

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Porque no. Fin. Ahora cállate.─ Sherlock recogió su Folio. Se quedó callado y suspiré aliviado, por fin pude seguir con mis operaciones. Cinco minutos después, una bolita de papel cayó encima de mis hojas. Giré mi cabeza a Sherlock y pude ver que se hacía el desentendido. Con un resoplo abrí el papel: "Jhon, acéptalo. No puedes con eso. Tomas mis respuestas y copéalas. –SH-". Suspiré y miré mis anotaciones, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Él de nuevo dejó resbalar su folio hacia mí, yo lo miré ─Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?─ él asintió sin mirarme, tan discreto.

Empecé a copear todo. Como estábamos sentados hasta atrás nadie pudo ver lo que hacíamos, al terminar me sentía culpable.

─ ¿John?

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─Vamos al baño.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Vamos al baño, ¿no me oíste?

─ ¿Qué-qué quieres ir a hacer al baño?─ él me miró de vuelta.

─Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

─ ¿Con qué?─ dije con un tono desconfiado.

─No te vas a morir, ahora ven. Bueno, sal unos minutos después que yo.─ Sherlock se levantó y avanzó entre la fila, dejó su folio en el escritorio de la profesora, que levantó su vista al muchacho sobre sus anteojos y lo miró con asombro. Esperé a que Sherlock se hubiera alejado y después me levanté, yo no llevé conmigo el folio, ya iba a ser muy obvio que casual yo también hubiese terminado.

Salí y avancé al servicio de hombres. Sherlock no estaba en ningún lado. Fruncí el ceño, ¿me había gastado una broma? Me asomé bajo las puertas de cada cuarto de baño, pero no lo encontré. Oh, eso le iba a costar caro... De pronto, por la ventana dos piernas largas entraron, solté un grito.

─Jhon, me atoré, ayúdame...─ era él. Después de recobrarme avancé hasta la ventana y lo jalé para que pudiera entrar, casi se cae encima de mí.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios haces?─ le espeté mientras me arreglaba el traje. Sherlock miraba a la ventana con ojo crítico. Sacó de la bolsa de su eterno abrigo negro una libreta y un bolígrafo, se puso a anotar. ─ ¿Sherlock?

─ ¿Mmm?

─ ¿A qué estabas jugando?

─No jugaba a nada, quería comprobar una teoría y ya lo tengo.

─Okey... Créeme, Newton no se equivocó, si te trepas ahí, te caes, eso no es para cuestionarse.

─No quería comprobar esa teoría.─ dijo mirándome de reojo, mientras seguía escribiendo.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ ¿Recuerdas que te platiqué el Caso de los Tres Jarrones?

─No...

─Pues se trata de eso. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

─Pues yo no recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada.

─ ¡Te lo dije ayer en la hemeroteca!─ dijo con aire ofendido.

─Sherlock, ayer me fui apenas te negué sentarme contigo, ¿recuerdas?

─Mmm, ¿o sea que te fuiste?

─Sí... ¿No lo notaste?

─Puede que no.─ dijo con aire pensativo, mordisqueó su boli un minuto y luego me miró ─Bueno, en fin. El punto es que según mi teoría, el asesino salió por la ventana del baño en todas las ocasiones, sin ser visto y sin dejar ningún tipo de huella. A menos que... Claro, los asesinos siempre dejan huellas, sólo que la policía es demasiado tonta para verlas. ¡Exacto!

─Un momento... ¿De qué asesino hablamos?

─Del señor Smith, claro. Él asesinó a esas tres chicas.

─Okey, no estoy entendiendo nada...

─Ya lo entenderás más adelante, ¿irás al rato, no?

─ ¿A dónde?─ ladeé la cabeza y después me acordé de la cita en la fuente. ─Ah, sí, sí... ¿Veremos lo del trabajo, no?

─ ¿Aún no lo haces?

─ ¿Disculpa?

─Pensé que ya lo habías terminado.─ lo golpeé en el brazo. ─Oye...

─El trabajo es en equipo, pensé que hoy nos veríamos para planearlo bien y aclarar los detalles de la invest...

─ ¡Aburrido!

─Joder...

─Sí nos veremos hoy... Pero no será para eso.

─ ¿Ni siquiera te interesa qué tema voy a elegir?

─Confío en ti.─ dijo y se guardó su libreta y su bolígrafo. Caminó fuera del baño.

─ ¡Oye!

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Sólo me pediste que viniera para bajarte de esa ventana?

─Mmm, si se diera el caso... Síp.

─Oh... Si serás canalla.

─Un poquito.─ sonrió y se marchó. Yo me quedé un rato, me mojé la cara y después volví al aula. El resto de los alumnos aún no terminaban sus ejercicios. Me senté y miré a Sherlock, estaba muy apurado haciendo millones de anotaciones en su cuaderno. No entendí nada, así que me dediqué a mirar a la nada hasta que sonó el timbre.

A la hora del Break, salí en dirección a la cafetería, Sherlock se quedó en el salón, según él checando los últimos detalles, no escuché lo último que me dijo. Necesitaba despejar la mente, me senté con un café caliente sin azúcar en una de las mesas, no le hablaba a nadie, y no quería. Saludé a dos chicas de mi grupo pero hasta ahí.

─Te pedí que me llevaras un café...─ la voz de Sherlock me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, de la nada se había aparecido frente a mí. Levanté la vista.

─ ¿Hace cuánto?

─Hace diez minutos.

─Sherlock, me salí del salón.

─Ah...─ se sentó frente a mí, giré la cabeza hacia donde estaban mis compañeras y vi que ellas dirigieron una mirada bastante suspicaz a mi compañero. Después se miraron y se rieron entre ellas... ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo ahí? Sherlock tomó mi vaso de café y le dio un sorbo.

─Sherlock, ese es mi café.

─Pensé que era el mío... ¡No tiene azúcar!

─Yo no tomo azúcar.

─Hmmm...─ dejó el vaso y se estiró.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Perdón?

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ le interrogué.

─Ah, bueno... Yo salí a buscarte. Creí que alguien te había atacado mientras esperabas que prepararan tu café.

─ ¿Enserio?

─Noup.─ sonrió y sacó sus anotaciones. ─El señor Smith medía lo mismo que yo, y pesaba un kilo más cuando sucedieron los asesinatos, ¿eso qué te dice?

─Que estaba más gordo que tú.

─ ¡No, John! Dice que necesitó de un cómplice para poder entrar y salir de las casas sin ser visto, un perfecto escape, el lugar en el que menos pondría atención la policía... Piénsalo, es un escape perfecto...

─ ¿Por eso me pediste que te acompañara al baño? ¿Para probar que el señor Como-se-llame necesitó de un cómplice?

─En parte. Y se llama Smith, por cierto...

─Como sea...─ solté un bufido y di un sorbo a mi café. ─ ¿Y bueno, por qué te interesa este caso?

─Es el menos aburrido que encontré. El resto eran demasiado obvios, problemas maritales... Este caso, John, es especial.

─ ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Y por qué esta mañana no dijeron nada los periódicos sobre el famoso caso de los Tres Jarrones?

─Porque la policía ya lo cerró, nadie sospechó del señor Smith, nadie ligó los asesinatos...

─Nadie excepto tú...─ él asintió sonriente. ─Vaya, sorprendente.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Sí, Sherlock. Es impresionante...─ se quedó callado. ─ ¿Qué?

─Nada, por lo general no me dicen eso...

─ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué dicen?

─Vete a la mierda, Sherlock.─ sonreí y negué levemente la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió murmurando en voz baja, me levanté y fui a la cafetería, pedí un café con azúcar y se lo llevé. Él levantó la vista en cuanto puse el vaso frente a sus hojas.

─Tiene azúcar esta vez─ aclaré. Él tomó el vaso, se lo empinó y tragó.

─Gracias.

─Tú me pasaste las ecuaciones de química.

─Bueno, es que eres un asco en química... ¿Cómo que bromuro de sodio con ácido...?

─Tómate ese café antes de que me arrepienta.─ él sonrió y siguió con lo suyo mientras se tomaba a tragos la bebida.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor contratiempo. Para la última tuvimos que salir del salón, nos tocaba música. No sabía bien qué hacer en esa clase, yo no era lo que se decía un buen músico, ni siquiera podía unir dos notas en un pentagrama.

Sin embargo Sherlock, era un prodigio.

Cuando llegamos, el maestro Green saludó a Sherlock como si fueran mejores amigos. Claro, Sherlock no le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, pero al final se saludaron. Al parecer no todo el personal se traía bronca con aquél chico.

Pronto me di cuenta por qué.

Sherlock tomó un violín, un pentagrama y se puso a tocar. El maestro no lo calló, al contrario, nos pidió silencio para escucharlo, y debía admitir que mi compañero tocaba más que bien. Algunos chicos del grupo hicieron burlas y caras de fastidio, no tolero a ese tipo de gente, la verdad. Creo que era Beethoven. Sherlock terminó y el profesor Green le aplaudió levemente y siguió su clase normal.

─Vaya, realmente eres bueno.─ le dije en cuanto se sentó a mi lado.

─Gracias. Me relaja.

─Bueno, pues deberías tocar más a menudo el violín, nos harías un favor enorme al resto del mundo.─ ambos empezamos a reír. Al finalizar la clase, él se levantó y me tiró del brazo haciendo que me volviera.

─ ¿En la fuente a las 17?

─Sí.

─Bien.─ sonrió y me soltó. Cuando ya me iba me medio gritó: ─No tengo violín.

─ ¿Qué?─ me volví.

─No tengo un violín. Mycroft prometió enviarme uno para Navidad, pero como él odia la navidad, dudo que me envíe nada...─ se agachó a guardar unas partituras en su portafolios. ─Ni siquiera creo que me envíe buenos deseos.

─ ¿Quién es Mycroft?

─Mi hermano mayor.─ oh, era cierto, había olvidado su nombre.

─Bueno, pues apuesto a que pronto tendrás uno. Así podrás calmar un poco esa cabeza tuya.

─Sí, eso creo.─ susurró y se puso de pie. Caminamos fuera del aula, él se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto a la salida del colegio. ¿A dónde iba? No era mi asunto, claro, pero me picaba la curiosidad. Me quedé un rato fingiendo demencia y pude ver que un grupo de chicos, que no había visto antes, se dirigía por el mismo camino que había tomado Sherlock. Miré mi reloj, me estaba retrasando, pero al final decidí seguirlos también.

─... ¡Repite eso, fenómeno!─ escuché gritar a una voz desconocida. El jaleo provenía de una bodega al final del patio trasero. ─ ¡Que lo repitas te digo!

─Tu... Tu novia... ¿Seguro que te es fiel? Yo... Yo lo dudaría...─ era Sherlock, no tenía duda. Me acerqué más y pude oír unas cuantas risas, después un sonido de varios golpes y alguien que se quejaba.

─Si hablas de ella una vez más... Te juro que te mato aquí mismo...

─Eso no impedirá que...─ tosió. ─Te siga engañando... Estarías perdiendo tu tiempo, te ahorré unas cuantas lágrimas...─ alguien pateó y Sherlock gimió.

─ ¡Eres un maldito y asqueroso fenómeno, Holmes! ¿Alguien te lo había dicho antes, eh?

─Todos, todo el tiempo...─ musitó aquél. No pude aguantar más, entré y vi que el grupo de desconocidos rodeaba y regodeaba de ver a Sherlock en el piso. Él estaba sangrando aparatosamente de la nariz y la boca, y así, acostado como estaba, tenía la mano cerca de las costillas.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?─ me dijo el chico del centro, no tardé en darme cuenta de que él era el cabecilla, y los otros tres no eran más que sus estúpidos secuaces.

─Eso no te importa. ¿Pero qué mierda le haces?─ dirigí una mirada a Sherlock, él no sabía decidir si quejarse de sus heridas o asombrarse de verme ahí.

─ ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Eres su amigo? ¡No, qué va! Este imbécil no tiene amigos...─ el idiota de la derecha del que hablaba, se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído, entonces él sonrió con entendimiento. ─Ah, eres nuevo... Ya veo. Pues te pondré al tanto... Este asqueroso gusano...─ se giró y cogió a Sherlock por el cuello del abrigo. Lo levantó y lo mantuvo del cuello. A pesar de que Sherlock era más alto, también era más delgado. Mi compañero no paraba de sangrar. ─Es un lengua larga que se la pasa por ahí diciendo estupideces de los demás.

─No son estupideces─ dije con la dentadura apretada. ─Ahora suéltalo.

─Ofendió a mi novia... Ahora lo pagará.─ Sherlock lo miró con sus ojos aguileños.

─En... realidad... no hay... que... ser un genio para... saber que ella te... engaña... con medio... colegio...─ el tipo que lo tenía del cuello le dio un cabezazo en la cara y los soltó. Sherlock gritó y cayó llevándose las manos a la cara.

─ ¡¿Lo ves?! Es un maldito infeliz...

─Es inteligente. Y mucho más que tú, es obvio que le tengas celos.─ bien, quería su atención, ahora ya la tenía. Los cuatro se giraron hacia mí. Sherlock me vio a través de sus manos.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─Dije: Él es mucho más inteligente que tú, es obvio que sientas celos. No deberías sentirte mal por eso... La verdad es que con tu estupidez cualquiera iría por ahí pegándole a los demás con tal de conseguir un poco de respeto... Mucho más del que te mereces, diría yo.─ Sherlock alzó sus cejas, parecía divertido con aquello. Yo cerré las manos en dos puños, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto debiera.

─Te arrepentirás de esto...

─Ya lo estoy deseando.─ medí sus movimientos, hasta podría decir que eran obvios. Detuve el puñetazo que me lanzó, y le di un buen golpe en el estómago. El chico se partió y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los demás se quedaron atónitos, sin embargo, uno fiel a su jefe, se lanzó sobre mí, a pesar de eso, reaccioné rápido y le propiné una patada en el muslo, haciendo que cayera también. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue?─ los dos caídos se levantaron diciendo maldiciones y salieron a trompicones de la bodega, los otros los siguieron sin decir una palabra. Me dirigí a Sherlock rápidamente. ─Mira cómo estás...

─Mejor que las veces anteriores, diría yo...─ musitó él y se quejó limpiándose la nariz con la manga del abrigo, sin mucho resultado pues sólo se embarró más la sangre por el rostro. Me arrodillé frente a él y le quité las manos del rstro. Revis´+e su nariz.

─Te la rompieron...

─ ¿Enserio?

─Cállate.─ susurré y toqué su abdomen.

─Oye, ¿qué haces?

─No te muevas y cállate.

─ ¡Auch!

─ ¿Te duele?

─No... Estoy sintiendo cosquillas...─ dijo con el ceño fruncido. Seguí tocando su abdomen. Después levanté mi mirada y negué.

─No hay ninguna costilla rota.

─ ¿Eres doctor?

─Pretendo ser uno cuando sea mayor.─ Sherlock ya no dijo nada y dejó que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. ─ ¿Puedes... andar?─ dije cargando casi todo su peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

─Sí...─ gimió él. ─Bueno, creo que en realidad no...─ se dejó caer llevándome con él de nuevo al piso. ─Joder...

─Está bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas caminar...─ me senté a su lado y él me miró con unos ojos angustiados, era la primera vez que le veía una mirada así.

─Oh, no... Ensucié tu saco de sangre.─ señaló mi hombro izquierdo y vi que tenía razón, me reí. ─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Tienes la nariz rota, casi te parten las costillas y... ¿Te preocupa que manchaste mi saco?─ sonreí negando. Él medio sonrió y se recargó en la pared, quejándose y todo logró ponerse cómodo.

─Gracias...─ dijo después de un rato. Yo lo miré, me había sentado a su lado y recargado también.

─No me agradezcas...

─Nadie me había defendido en muchos años...

─ ¿En muchos años?

─Desde que Mycroft dejó el colegio, ya no hay nadie que se meta en medio por mí.

─No deberías dejar que te lastimen así.

─Soy un fenómeno, supongo que esto es lo que merezco.

─No...─ sentencié, le pegué en el brazo y él se quejó. ─Tú no eres un fenómeno, sólo eres diferente... ¿Vale?─ me miró, alcé las cejas y sentí algo como compasión, él tenía una mirada realmente triste, no me imaginaba cuántas veces habían hecho con él lo mismo, y nadie había metido las manos para ayudarlo. Empezaba a repugnar aquel lugar.

─Gracias. Eres el único que lo piensa.

─Apuesto a que no. Sé que muy en el fondo te admiran, pero tienen envidia.

─ ¿Tú sientes envidia de mí?

─No...─ susurré confundido por su pregunta.

─Gracias al cielo...

─ ¿Por qué?

─Si sintieras envidia, también me pegarías.─ de pronto no parecía ser un joven, sino un niño indefenso. Nos quedamos un rato sentados sin decir nada. Él fue el que habló después. ─Creo que debemos irnos.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

─Sí...

─Ven, deja te ayudo...─ pasó su brazo por mis hombros y lo ayudé a levantarse. Pasó su mano libre por su rostro; estaba llorando. O había llorado. No le dije nada y fingí no haber visto lo que hizo. Caminamos lentamente fuera de la bodega. Poco a poco logró reponerse y empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta. Hicimos una parada en el baño para que pudiera limpiarse la cara, ya no sangraba, aunque estaba hinchado de todos lados.

Un prefecto nos encontró. Sherlock se quejó más por el hombre que por su dolor.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí?

─Unos tipos lo han golpeado, cuatro contra uno.─ me apresuré a explicar ─Los he encontrado y bueno, los enfrenté. Pero le han dejado mal.

─Señor Holmes, notificaremos a su casa...

─No...─ dijo mi compañero.─ Siempre hacen lo mismo. Puedo llegar solo a casa.

─Señor Holmes...

─ ¡Que me dejen!─ espetó y empezó a andar más rápido, claro que pronto bajó la velocidad de nuevo, miré al prefecto y le di la descripción de los cuatro agresores, él los conocía muy bien y me prometió tomar cartas en el asunto.

─Yo lo llevaré a casa...─ dije como despedida y corrí para alcanzar a Sherlock. Él cojeaba, lo acompañé a la salida y pedí un taxi. Lo ayudé a subirse y me senté a su lado.─ Ammm, bueno... ¿Dónde vives?

─Paseo Wernotta, al sur, número 67C─ el taxista asintió y comenzó el viaje.

─Oye, ¿en verdad estás bien? Podemos hacer una parada en el hospital para que te revisen.

─Estoy bien, John.─ dijo firme, asentí y me recliné en mi asiento. Tardamos unos 40 minutos en llegar, pagué el taxi y bajé a Sherlock de nuevo. Cojeando, llegamos hasta la puerta y llamé. Una señora con un rostro bastante amable abrió la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo.

─Sherlock... Mi muchacho, ¿qué pasó?─ Sherlock no dijo nada, caminó dentro de su casa y se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró. La señora Holmes me miró, yo reaccioné apenas.

─Lo siento, soy John Watson... Unos tipos le han pegado a Sherlock yo...

─Pasa, querido, pasa por favor. ¡Sherrinford!─ gritó la señora Holmes, un señor alto y un poco embarnecido bajó las escaleras y miró a su hijo que no había dicho nada, se acercó y acaricio su cabello. ─Otra vez, otra vez le han pegado...─ el señor Holmes frunció el ceño y se alejó, entonces reparó en mí.

─Hola, soy John Watson encontré a su...

─ ¿Eres hijo de Jonathan?

─Yo bueno... Sí.

─Ah, lo conocí. Éramos buenos amigos...─ sonreí. La señora Holmes ya venía de la cocina y traía un cuenco con agua y una toalla, se puso a limpiar a su hijo y le susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a oír. Seguramente eran esas palabras de amor que sólo las mamás podían decir. ─Tú ayudaste a mi muchacho...

─Yo bueno... Sí, era un acto muy cobarde para dejarlo pasar. Eran cuatro contra él solo...

─Eres muy valiente y correcto, así era el viejo John en sus tiempos jóvenes. Nosotros cuidaremos de él, John. Vamos, que te pediré un taxi a tu casa.

─ ¿Puedo despedirme?─ susurré algo incómodo. La señora Holmes me hizo señas y me acerqué. Sherlock se había mantenido en silencio, tenía los ojos cerrados. Su mamá se alejó un poco y mientras yo me despedía ella empezó una charla con su esposo.

─Hey, Sherlock.─ él abrió un ojo. ─ ¿Estarás bien?─ asintió lentamente. ─Cuídate. Creo que la cita de hoy queda cancelada, ¿no?

─Mañana será.

─De acuerdo, mañana. Te veré en clases, Sherlock.─ susurré y me levanté, él volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando ya me iba, me atrapó de nuevo la manga y me hizo volver.

─Gracias...

─Ya te dije, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Que te mejores.─ liberó mi manga y caminé hasta la puerta, el señor Holmes salió conmigo y pidió un taxi, me dio dinero para pagarlo a pesar de haberme negado. Cuando volví a casa, me tuve que enfrentar a las preguntas de mi madre. Le tuve que explicar todo.

─Ay, por Dios. Es lamentable, pobre chico. A mí me pareció muy simpático...

─Bueno, a mí también. Pero al parecer eso no lo cree el resto del colegio. Subiré a hacer mis deberes.─ mi mamá se quedó en la sala tomando el té y yo fui a mi habitación. Estuve un rato pensando en Sherlock, realmente tenía sus razones para ser como era. Quizá, después de todo, nuestra relación no se quedaría tan sólo en una semana.


End file.
